Persona 4 - Second Turning
by Hounded Curse
Summary: One year after the events of Persona 4, the main character (named by the audience) returns to Inaba to see his friends again. Then shit gets real. (as a side note I'm not sure what I want to do with this series, so the second genre is just General for now. I'll try and change it later.)


Hey guys, it's me, and I've been wanting to do this for a while now, so I've decided to branch out into Persona 4 fan-fiction! If you don't know the story, either go play the PS2 game or watch the anime. The anime's shorter but doesn't cover character development as well, but it still stays true to the original material. Now that that's out of the way, please keep in mind this takes place about a year after the events of persona 4. Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm doing something special; letting **_you_** name the main character! Until then, he'll be referred to as "he, him" so on so forth. Now, let's move on to what I've been waiting to do for so long, shall we?

So long since I had last been here. I wasn't sad, about it, in fact I was happy. All my friends I hadn't seen in so long... last time I saw them, people were dying. But now I was only here to see them again. I've finished school, just as most of them did, so maybe they'd be happy to see me again. On the other hand, maybe they've forgotten me. No... After what happened, I doubt they'd forget. I hope they haven't forgotten at least. I missed them, and wanted to see them again. So here I am, on a train to Inaba. Wow, this takes me back. With any luck this will just be a nice quiet six months.

A few hours later, and he still hadn't arrived. He quickly grew impatient, and longed for an opportunity to speak with his friends. However, he knew if he called them, the surprise would be ruined. He'd have to wait, not for much longer though, as he took an early train to Inaba. Not long now, surely? After twenty more minutes, the train started to slow. He smiled as his body filled with euphoria. He was finally here. The doors opened as he grabbed his bags. Stepping off the train, his eyes met with the glimmering midday sun. The air was clean, the wind was a refreshingly warm breeze, and not a thing had changed. For the first time in a while, he felt at home again. He hadn't told his uncle he was coming. He knew that he'd tell Nanako, and she'd tell everyone that "Onii-Chan's coming home!" He was ready to see everyone once more, but first things first; he had to get to the Dojima residence and without a ride from his uncle, he'd need a bus.

Travelling, travelling and more travelling; when would it end? The bus was taking what felt like hours: he was anxious. But soon, this elongated journey would come to a blissful end. Surprisingly, "soon" came quickly. He paced off the bus and quickly snuck his way to his uncle's home. He knocked on the door and stood there with a small smile. He was excited, no doubt. Nanako, his little cousin, opened the door and let her biggest smile arise. "Onii-Chan!" she exclaimed. She quickly hugged him, and he rubbed her head with a grin. He found himself being led inside the house he previously resided in for a year, and as he looked around, not a thing had changed.

He sat down as Nanako ran into the living room with a sandwich. "I made it myself" she spoke, beaming at him. Taking a bite, he enjoyed the taste. It wasn't that bad. "I've been practicing how to make food for Onii-Chan... is it good?" he quietly nodded and saw her gleam at him. "Do you mean it!?" he chuckled and nodded once more, resulting in her smile becoming a glorious beam of joy. By no means was Nanako childish, she was just overjoyed to see him. He hugged her tightly and asked where his uncle was. "Dad's working, but he should be back tonight." As she said that, her head was down, and her smile was gone. She wasn't getting her hopes up. He asked if she wanted to go to her favourite place. She smiled and said "Can we!?" he nodded while smiling at her, and so they left the house.

Upon arriving at Junes, he asked Nanako where she wanted to go. She thought for a moment and decided she didn't know. So he suggested they went to go and eat. She happily followed his decisions. She always had. At the food court, he went to go and order, only to see an old friend serving customers. Without looking up, Yosuke asked "What would you like?" he chuckled and said "To see my old friend Yosuke with a side of fries." Yosuke looked up, confused, and saw him. He was surprised to say the least, letting out a massive grin and even hugging his old friend. They decided they'd catch up later, as Yosuke was working at the moment. Once he sat down and gave Nanako her food, while slowly beginning to munch on some of his, he felt a wave of relief fall over him. He was home.


End file.
